How 'bout a Smile?
by Blue-Eyed Chocobo
Summary: One shot. Cloud returns to the site where Zack died to contemplate when his peace is disrupted quite unusually.


**A/N**: Just a quick one shot that I hammered out at 4am. But *gasp*, this is my first one shot AND my first FF7 fanfic to NOT involve Sephiroth. Hehe…how'd I do?

* * *

One shot: How 'bout a Smile?

* * *

Cloud turned the key and Fenrir's growls died down. He sat there with a blank stare cast over the rusted Buster Sword that pierced the hard, barren ground. He came here often, the place where his best friend took his last breath, where his heart beat its last beat, where his eyes closed the last time. The memories of him had played out in his mind so many times, too many times, and slowly, they've become muted until they played no longer. Still, their effects weighed heavily on his heart, and though his mind had grown weary of the same stories, as time went on, the guilt grew. It was all his fault.

Suddenly, he felt something on his right foot. He snapped to attention but before he could look down to see what it was, his foot was pushed up. For a split second, he battled against whatever it was and managed to stay seated, but then came a second push that was so powerful that he was flipped over and off the motorcycle.

A small distance away, Cloud landed hard on his side and slid to a stop with the spikes of his hair just touching the Buster Sword. He grimaced as he sat himself up against the sword and looked to Fenrir for an explanation.

The vehicle was going crazy. The doors that held the pieces of Cloud's sword opened and closed twice. Cloud stood up, staring at Fenrir and tried to comprehend what was happening. The doors opened again, and this time, one of the smaller pieces was thrown backwards out of its holder.

Cloud's eyes followed the piece and just then realized that what was happening may be caused by someone in the surroundings. He took a half-step back with his right foot, preparing himself for any surprise attack as he looked around for any clues.

Fenrir's engine revved, once, twice, three times, before turning itself around and making its way down the hill.

Cloud was taken aback, but quickly began running after it, temporarily forgetting about why he had come to the spot in the first place. Whatever was happening, he was determined not to let his motorcycle get away. He raced after it, grabbing the piece of the sword that was thrown out as he passed it.

His eyes were locked onto the bike as he ran hard after it. He was in a wide open desert and there was no way anyone could have affected Fenrir without his knowledge.

Fenrir slowed down and Cloud managed to catch up to it. He extended out his arm to reach for it, but suddenly, the wheels began to turn and the engines roared, sending it speeding further ahead. And there was a laugh. A familiar voice. Cloud inhaled sharply as a shock went through him. His eyes grew wide as he stood there, frozen, watching the motorcycle drive itself off.

"Zack," he breathed. He was sure of it. Absolutely sure. But there was no way. He shook his head and began chasing the motorcycle again.

**

It was ten minutes before he found Fenrir again. In the middle of the barren land, the proud motorcycle sat still, waiting for its driver. Cloud slowed to a jog as he neared the vehicle, and again, it growled to life before he could get close to it. This time, it drove towards him, circled him once, then stopped by his side.

The dust settled at his feet as Cloud stared at Fenrir, examining it from the handles to the seat. Fenrir purred deeply as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. Hesitantly, he straddled the motorcycle and pushed a button to open the doors to where his swords were stored. He slid the piece he held back in its place, closed the doors, and sat back, still staring, still thinking.

That voice…that laugh. Zack had been laughing and smiling ever since he first met him. He was always smiling.

Cloud jerked forward abruptly as he felt something on his back push him. His hands fell into position instinctively on the handlebars and before Cloud could react, Fenrir's wheels spun again and sped off.

Cloud tried to push down on the breaks, tried to turn, stop, or do anything to control it, but nothing responded. He even tried to pull out the key but even with all his strength, he couldn't. He could only hold on.

**

As he neared the ruins of Midgar, Fenrir's speed dropped, yet Cloud still could not control it. It maneuvered itself through the rubble and debris with finesse as if the machine knew its way around. It couldn't possibly know…but Cloud did. He knew this path, and took it often. It was the path that led to the church.

As it came into view, Fenrir again slowed down. Cloud's eyes floated over the church and sighed. Fenrir's speed was slowed so much so that Cloud contemplated stepping off, but again, it sped up. The change of speed surprised Cloud and he clutched the handlebars to steady himself on the bike again.

"Where are you taking me?" he muttered. Zack…

Fenrir raced on, darting around debris, pedestrians, and other vehicles without even a hint of slowing down as Cloud hung on. As it rolled onto the highway and down to surface streets, Cloud began recognizing familiar landmarks again and knew where it was heading.

**

Cloud stared down at the front of the bike as it slowed down, finally stopping. The lack of speed caused it to lean over and Cloud caught himself by putting his foot down on the pavement. Fenrir revved its engine again and it roared ferociously before the key inside it turned and slipped out of the hole.

"Cloud?" a small voice called from above. "Cloud!"

Cloud looked up in time to catch a glimpse of a pink ribbon and a braid of brown hair from a window. He sighed and his gaze returned to its habitual downward stare.

"Cloud."

That voice again. His voice.

Cloud looked up and saw the stone angel that sat high above the city of rusted metal.

"How 'bout a smile?"

Again, Cloud was abruptly shoved off Fenrir and he landed on the pavement against the door that read "7th Heaven". Fenrir stood for a moment before toppling down towards him.

"Cloud's here!" He could hear Marlene's voice cheer from inside.

The door was pulled open and Cloud slumped over inside.

"Cloud!" Marlene and Denzel exclaimed as they saw him.

Tifa stood over him with a confused, but nonetheless happy expression on her face. "Welcome home, Cloud. I'm glad you're back," she smiled.

Cloud lay there on the pavement and closed his eyes for a moment to take a breath. A slight smile appeared on his face.

Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel helped him up and made their way inside, shutting the door.

A white feather slowly floated down from the sky and rested on the front of Fenrir.

"Nice bike."


End file.
